This invention relates to a washing device, such as a device for washing clothing. More particularly, the invention relates to a manual hydropneumatic washing device which expels jets of water and air. The invention also relates to a method of washing utilizing a device according to the invention.
In the area of technology of the design and manufacture of household electrical appliances, particularly clothes washing machines, numerous forms of devices have been developed that include sophisticated means of programming task modes, such as washing, rinsing, and wringing of the clothing, and subsequent drying of the clothing. Currently available products are often highly elaborate. The associated high costs of design and production are passed on to consumers in commensurately higher sales prices.
The present invention differs in its principle of operation from the electro-mechanical devices employed by customary washing machines. Instead, the invention provides a novel, manually operated device which operates by compression. The device can be entirely manually powered so that compression is generated, according to one class of embodiments, solely by the manual thrust force applied to the device. In one embodiment of the invention, where the device is entirely manual, hydropneumatic energy is generated in the interior of the device via pumping of the device. This energy is converted into pressurized jets of water and air, which are ejected through orifices or nozzles in the device. Preferably, the jets of water and air are ejected against clothing in a washing tub or other apparatus. When detergent is used, efficacious and economical washing is provided without incurring the expense of electrical energy.
The present invention relates to a washing device and a method for performing washing. The washing device has hydropneumatic action involving compression of a volume of air and water, with the air and water being expelled from the washing device under pressure. The washing device includes an outer housing, an inner housing, and a spring. The outer housing has an upper and a lower end and defines an interior. The outer housing has an upper surface substantially covering the upper end thereof and an opening in the lower end thereof. The inner housing is positioned at least partially in the interior of the outer housing and has a passageway extending longitudinally therethrough. An upper end of the inner housing is positioned inside the interior of the outer housing and the lower end of the inner housing extends through the opening in the lower end of the outer housing. The inner and outer housings are slidable relative to one another. The spring is positioned in the interior of the outer housing between the upper end of the inner housing and the upper surface of the outer housing. The spring is substantially resilient.
The outer housing may be substantially cylindrical and the upper surface of the outer housing may be dome shaped. The inner housing may also be substantially cylindrical and the passageway through the inner housing may be substantially cylindrical. The dome shaped upper surface of the outer housing may be generally convex.
In one embodiment of the device, the outer housing includes a shoulder positioned at the lower end thereof. The shoulder extends inwardly from an outer wall of the outer housing and defines, at an inner edge of the shoulder, the opening in the lower end of the outer housing. The shoulder provides sliding contact against the inner housing. The inner housing includes a projecting flange portion positioned at the upper end thereof, with the flange portion being positioned in the interior of the outer housing for sliding contact with an interior wall of the outer housing.
The shoulder may include a plurality of orifices distributed therethrough, wherein jets of liquid and compressed air in the interior of the outer housing are expelled through the orifices under pressure. The shoulder may be annular and the orifices circular. The orifices may also be spaced around the shoulder in a generally regular pattern. Alternatively, the shoulder may include a lip at an inner edge thereof, with the lip being positioned adjacent the inner edge of the shoulder at the opening of the outer housing.
An upper surface of the flange portion may include a projection for association with the spring. The projection may be a ridge and the spring may be retained by the ridge. The upper surface of the outer housing may include a downward projection for association with an upper end of the spring and the upper end of the spring may be retained against the projection.
The projection on the upper surface of the outer housing may be internally threaded and generally cylindrical. Furthermore, the inner housing may include a bracing portion positioned at the lower end of the inner housing within the passageway thereof.
The washing device may also include a projection extending from the upper surface of the outer housing and a thrust source attached to the projection on the upper surface for applying a thrust to the outer housing. The thrust source may be a pressurized fluid source, such as compressed air or water.
The method of performing washing according to the invention includes providing an outer housing with an upper surface substantially covering the upper end of the outer housing, an opening provided at the lower end of the outer housing, and an interior. The method also includes providing an inner housing having an upper end and a lower end, with a passageway extending through the interior of the inner housing from the upper end to the lower end. The upper end of the inner housing is positioned inside the interior of the outer housing and the lower end of the inner housing extends outside the outer housing through the opening in the lower end of the outer housing. The method further includes providing a spring in the interior of the outer housing positioned between the upper end of the inner housing and the upper surface of the outer housing. The spring is resilient. The method also includes providing a plurality of orifices along the lower end of the outer housing to allow fluid to exit the interior of the outer housing and positioning the device in a source of air and water. The method also includes sliding the outer housing relative to the inner housing against a force of the spring to suction up water into the interior of the outer housing and expel a jet of water and air through the orifices provided along the lower end of the outer housing to perform washing.
The method may also include providing a projection extending from an upper surface of the outer housing, attaching a thrust source to projection extending from the upper surface, and applying a thrust to the outer housing via the thrust source.